The Difference in Life Now, and Then
by Cheeto-ScorpioDimagram
Summary: Saya looked down at the path she and Haji walked along. "I dont know why i woke up Haji. I dont know what to do." she whisperd. neather said nothing for a while...that is untill they heard the horrible sound of human flesh being ripped from bone and eaten
1. And So it Begins

**Chapter 1- And So it Begins...**

"Everything has changed so much Haji, and I didn't even sleep as long as I usually do…" murmured a girl as she walked through the woods with the person she addressed as 'Haji'.

The man next to her nodded silently.

"What are we going to do?" the girl asked him. "There are no more chiropterans, there's really no reason for me to of awoken." she noticed sadly. The man didn't say anything.

They walked through the forest like that in comfortable silence. Neither said a word, they merely enjoyed each others company as best they could as they explored the tree filled terrain.

They listened to the sounds of the forest together.

Birds were settling down for the night, the owls taking their place in the trees. Rabbits and other small game rushed to there burrows or foraged along the ground in search of a meal.

They watched as one of the owls near them swooped down from the branches flying off with a mouse that it had caught.

The two continued walking deeper into the forest merely listening.

Both of them slowed considerably when they heard a sound that they both new, and hated. The girl growled fiercely. And the man narrowed his eyes.

It was the sound of human flesh being ripped from bone.

**-Hey!! :D yes, i know its been awhile, hehe, sorry 'bout that...heh, well, IM SORRY!! I know its short!! i hate cliff hangers! yet i found it would be interesting to leave the first 'chapter' (more like the prologue) at that. I LOVE YOU GUYS WHO ARE READING THIS!! :D XD Tell me what cha think so far, Love Ya! (and dont worry, ill probably have the next part up in a matter of houers!! BY!!-**

**P.S, unfortunately, i do not own Blood+. Darn...It would be so awesome if i did though!! :D**


	2. First Impressions

**Hey! its the second chapter!! Yay! I told you it would be up fast!! Oh! And i want to thank ****Evil-Ai**** and ****darisu-chan**** For Being my first Reveiws for this story!! they also reveiwed it in a matter of hours!! I was so happy!! XD I Love you guys!! For that, the next chapter will be Dedicated to you guys!! THANK YOU!! :D **

**also, this is a cross over story, between Blood+ and Naruto. I do not own eather of these sadly...BUT I RREEEEAALY WANT TO!!**

**Last time:**

_Both of them slowed considerably when they heard a sound that both new and hated. The girl growled fiercely. And the man narrowed his eyes._

_It was the sound of human flesh being ripped from bone._

**Chapter 2 - First impressions...**

A flash of blue and red light was all that they left as they rushed towards the sound.

They both expected what they new to expect.

"I guess not _all _of the chiropterans were killed…" the girl grimaced as she said this, but continued to run, pushing herself faster and faster. She unconsciously grabbed the hilt of a sword that was attached to her belt loop.

The horrid sound was getting louder as they grew closer and being joined by other sounds as well.

Squelching as blood veins oozed.

Crunching as bones were broken.

Predatory teeth gnashing together.

Hissing, and Yowling.

And horribly demonic growls.

The girl unsheathed her sword and ran the blade along her palm. She didn't even wince as her blood started to run down the grooves of the sword and trickled to the end of the blade. Her eyes glowed a bright red.

The bandages on Haji's right hand unraveled, revealing the reddish-brown skin and long deadly claws.

They were almost there when all of the noises stopped altogether. The twos eyes narrowed even more.

The girl gasped as she was thrown backwards. It had felt as if she had suddenly hit a concrete wall.

"Saya!" Haji shouted. He tried to go after her but he as well was thrown backwards. Haji grunted as he hit the ground.

The demonic growling from earlier came again, from two places this time: On top of Saya, and in front of Haji.

Saya slashed upwards with her sword and felt as it sank deep within the creature above her. It roared in pain and fell off of her.

There was a audible gasp that came from the other creature and it ran towards Saya. Haji was having none of that though, his claws slashed at the second creature, cutting deep in its shoulder. The creature hissed but otherwise ignored him and the pain. Haji raced after the creature, and Saya jumped to her feet and got her sword ready.

She swung her sword around it made contact with the creatures uninjured shoulder. It yowled and collapsed a foot away from the other creature.

"Haji," Saya panted. "what are these creatures?" she asked.

Haji said nothing as he observed the them.

They looked just like giant lions. Though they were at least five times bigger than any lion. Their front legs alone were twice as long as Haji was tall.

One was a darkened shade of yellow, and had a long black necklace around its neck.

The one that had pinned Saya to the ground was black, with the same necklace as the other, but its was red in color.

But what made Saya hiss under her breath, was that their muzzles and front paws were covered in blood.

The black one tried to stand, but hissed and clutched the wound in its chest with a giant clawed paw. The yellow one growled and glared up at Haji and Saya with hate filled eyes. It didn't try to move, it knew that it couldn't use front legs without falling on them.

Haji walked away a few paces and found what the two creatures had been feasting on.

Two bloody skeletons lay crippled next to another half-eaten body. What he could see of the body, it seemed to be a female, and judging from the size of it, she had to be around twenty years old.

Saya joined him. She looked down in sorrow at the three broken and mangled bodies.

There was a flash of white light from behind them accompanied by several grunts, and a hiss.

The two turned to the sound and stared in shock.

The yellow cat-creature was gone, a young girl around sixteen was kneeling in its place. She had long dirty blond hair that fell in fuzzy ringlets over her shoulders, which had deep cuts with blood flowing out of them and down her arms.

They could barely see the black necklace that hung from her neck.

Her arms shook heavily as she placed her trembling hands on either side of the black creatures face. She whimpered sadly as the creature struggled to scoot closer to her. She ran her pale hands through the creatures fur, then spun around to face Saya and Haji.

The girl stood and growled menacingly at the two before her.

Saya stared at her confused.

"What the HELL is wrong with you!?" the girl screamed. Saya blinked. The girl growled. "We were just sittin' here, minding our own business, then YOU TWO SHOWED UP!!" she shouted pointing a finger at Saya and Haji.

"What…?" Saya asked. The girl growled even louder.

"What? What?! What do you mean 'What'!! Did you forget or something!! You came after us with a sword and claws!! I may look different now, but I assure you, I'm that cat that tackled Mr. I-have-no-emotions over there, to stop him from hurting _him_!!" she yelled as she pointed accusingly at the large black creature at her feet.

Blood was dripping down the sleeves of the girls shirt and from her fingers pooling beneath her. More blood from the other creature was also starting to pool around its midsection.

Saya sheathed her sword. "You killed three people, I want to know why." she said calmly.

The girl huffed. "That doesn't really matter at the moment. What matters is that I have to get him back home, and I can't use my animal forms with out falling on my face!!" she screeched.

"You know, I don't really care." Saya seethed. This girl was getting on her last nerves. Haji looked down at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Saya looked up at him. He nodded in the direction of the girl and Saya looked over at her.

The girl was getting paler by the second, and she was starting to wobble. But that wasn't what Haji was trying to show her. The black creature on the ground was trying to lift himself up.

Suddenly there was another white flash that blinded Saya and Haji. They had to shield their eyes from the light. When they looked again the creature was gone. In its place was a boy about the same age as the girl. He had spiky raven hair and his bangs framed his face which was crumpled in pain. He hissed and clutched at the gapping wound in his chest. He fell back on the ground and balled up in the fetal position.

The girl instantly fell to her knees and grabbed his hand. She ran her fingers through his blood stained hair and whispered soothing words in his ear.

Saya and Haji looked upon the two and felt pity.

They noticed how the girls reassuring words became more and more spaced apart, how her movements were slowing, and how she was bowing feather and feather towards the ground…

She finally passed out landing next to the boy, lying in both of their blood, but she never let go of his hand.

Saya looked back at the three bodies of the innocent people that the two creatures had killed, then back at them. She sighed and walked over to them.

"Come on Haji," she said. "lets take them to the clinic."

"As you wish." he replied. He picked up the boy and Saya picked up the girl.

Both of them new that the two creatures in their arms had something together: even in unconsciousness they wouldn't let go of each other. Saya stared at them. "Uh…"

Haji actually showed emotion and smiled at them. He took hold of the girl in Saya's arms and adjusted the two he was holding so they would be comfortable as he held them. They were very small compared to the man and he carried their combined weight easily.

Not to mention the fact that he was a chevalier and was indeed very strong…

--

"I wonder if Saya is ever going to wake up…" a blond woman wondered.

She sat there for a while, pondering, until suddenly the door to her office was opened. The woman gapped at who it was, but snapped out of her daze when she saw what one of them was holding.

A boy and a girl, both looking around sixteen or seventeen. They were covered in blood and each had a wound to call for the massive amount of it.

"Dear God!" the woman gasped. She jumped up and ran over to them. "What the hell happened!?" she yelled.

Saya sighed. "It's a long story…"

--

Saya sighed. She had just taken the best part of an hour trying to explain to Dr. Julia what had happened to the 'children' that they had brought in.

Both of them had stabilized, finally. Haji ended up having to take his jacket off because it was so soaked with blood.

Julia had tried to find the two some new clothes, but couldn't find a shirt the right size for the boy, so he ended up in a shirt four sizes too big.

After about half an hour, Julia said that she had other patients that she needed to take care of and quietly left the room. It was quiet for another three hours. Saya had asked Haji what he had been doing all these years, he simply said that he was watching over her. When he didn't say anything further, Saya let out a breath and rested her chin on her hands.

A few minutes later Saya jerked her head up and looked at the boy in one of the beds.

He clenched his hand again. He groaned and opened his eyes, quickly shutting them again as the bright lights of the room blinded him. He blinked a few times and opened his eyes again, this time slowly.

He stared at the ceiling for a second. Then it seemed as if he suddenly remembered what had happened.

He sat up quicker than the eye could see. His eyes went wide and he gasped, collapsing back on the bed and clutching his chest.

Saya sighed again. "I don't think that that was the best idea…" she mumbled. He glared at her. Saya looked at him.

"What?" she asked. The boy bared his teeth and growled. He sat up, slowly this time so as not to agitate his wound.

"Go. Away." he growled.

**-So, How'd ya like it? PWESEY REVEIEW IT!! I love reveiws...they make me feal all warm and fuzzy inside!! :D -**


End file.
